In Your Inbox
by Delia-of-the-Oysters
Summary: So the Ministry of Magic has finally gotten around to using email. Now that that those paper airplanes aren't flying around all over the place, let's see what everyone's talking, erm, emailing about.
1. Ministry Announcment

To: All Ministry of Magic Employees

From: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic minister_ks

Subject: Welcome to Email

Dear fellow MOM employees,

After much deliberation and council between myself, the Muggle Prime Minister, and my Cabinet, we have decided to initiate the use of a communication device the muggles call 'Email'. It is run on a huge data based system called the 'internet' with which people may send messages to each other without owl or human delivery. We have found, as a result of extensive research and planning, that this system will increase our productivity and efficiency dramatically.

All messages are instant, delivered to the recipient upon sending. The messages collect in a file called an 'inbox', from which you may access any messages sent to you. You may choose to keep or delete messages at your leisure. Everyone will be given an email 'address' through which they can be contacted. A tech wizard will be around to each of the departments within the following week to explain the new system further. Any additional questions or concerns may be directed to the new technical support team on the 5th floor, or at .. It is our hope that using email within the magical workplace will better our world and help us move towards a more efficient tomorrow.

Regards,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic

* * *

_I'm just trying out this new idea I had. Any thoughts you have are welcome to be shared. Thanks ~Delia_


	2. A Request for help

To: Harry Potter harry_potter

From: Hermione Weasley hermione_weasley

Subject: help Ron

Harry,

I'm afraid Ron hasn't quite been able to grasp the concept of email, and seeing as he's more likely to listen to you than a tech support wizard or me, I was wondering if you'd be able to help him along? It's really amazing how they've integrated the muggle system with ours, I'm hoping that will make it very easy for everyone to adapt. It was easier for you and me, seeing as we grew up with the internet and already are familiar with it. Ron, on the other hand, worries me.

Thanks so much,

Hermione Weasley

Office of Muggle Affairs

P.S. Oh, are you and Ginny still coming over for dinner tonight?

To: Hermione Weasley hermione_weasley

From: Harry Potter harry_potter

Subject: Re: help Ron

Hermione,

Yeah, I see the reason behind your concern. He's already nearly blown the head off of the technical guy who came down earlier, poor bloke. I've managed to calm him down and helped him through sending an email, it should be in your inbox. I hope you're right about everyone adapting; I have a feeling Kingsley and the tech wizards are going to be getting a lot of grief for the next few weeks. Oh dear, somebody must have sent Ron an email, he's yelling and feebly trying to hide under the desk. Better go help him before he goes into hysterics.

Harry Potter

Auror Department

P.S. Sure, we'll swing by at eight.


	3. Technological Difficulties

_Thanks to all who reviewed, you make my day. I'm a little stuck on this story, but I'll try to have another chapter up in the next week. Ideas are welcome. Thanks! ~DeLiA_

_

* * *

_

To: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic minister_ks

From: Tech Support tech_support

Subject: Report on Email Launch Program

Minister,

The Tech Support team would like to report that the launch of the email system is working perfectly technology-wise. Aside from a few cases where wizards have tried to cast a spell (or curse actually in one or two instances) on the system, everything technical is going smoothly. However, there has been a mixed reception from the employees about the change. Those that came from a muggle family or who are familiar with muggle technology seem to be doing fine. In fact, most are proving to be quite instrumental in helping others understand the concept. For that is the main problem here. Some people just cannot fathom, and therefore not learn to use, a concept such as digitally sending images and words. As mentioned before, some have used magic to try to get the system to work, which sends it into a defunct, and then we are called in. Trying to explain to some of these people that no, you cannot try to Apparate along with your email, is really becoming bothersome (Just as one example). We'd say that the system should be given a bit more time, but some encouragement and possibly a lesson on basic email sending would be applicable.

Signed,

Mark Worton

Head of Tech Support Team, Ministry of Magic

* * *

_That review button is calling to you, you just know it..._


	4. Late tonight

_I just realized that the email addresses had been mixed up in the process of getting from word to here, not sure why... hopefully this round is all correct. _

_Major thanks to all who reviewed. je t'aime. :) _

_hope you like this one, it was actually an idea of someone else, thanks for letting me use your idea. -DeLiA_

_

* * *

_

To: Ginny Potter, Magical Games and Sports ginerva_potter

From: Harry Potter, Auror Department harry_potter

Subject: Late tonight

Darling, I'll be home late tonight, your brother seems to have blown his email system up.

Sorry, Harry

To: Harry Potter, Auror Department harry_potter

From: Ginny Potter, Magical Games and Sports ginerva_potter

Subject: RE: Late tonight

Harry,

Blimey, how did he manage that? I mean I know he's thick sometimes, but really. It's okay, do whatever you need to do. How late will you be? Late enough so that I shouldn't wait up for you to eat?

Ginny

To: Ginny Potter, Magical Games and Sports ginerva_potter

From: Harry Potter, Auror Department harry_potter

Subject: RE: Late tonight

He got frustrated and tried to use a stunning charm and then next thing I know (I'm just sitting at my desk edging away from Ron the whole time) our office is full of smoke, boss is yelling down the hall and Ron looking like Seamus did every time he tried _Wingardium Leviosa_.

So….I'll be here until we can get everything cleared up and the rest of our work done that Ron disintegrated earlier.

Harry

* * *

_so...what do you think...? review review review ;) -DeLiA_


End file.
